


call out my name

by parrish_lynch



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch
Summary: уинстон убегает. подальше от этого чёртового кафе и людей, которые никогда не смогут понять его. убегает от парня, которому отдал своё сердце в надежде на то, что его примут и не растопчут. но не всё и не всегда в этой жизни настолько просто. уинстон убедился в этом окончательно.
Relationships: Alex Standall/Winston Williams
Kudos: 7





	call out my name

уинстон убегает. подальше от этого чёртового кафе и людей, которые никогда не смогут понять его. убегает от парня, которому отдал своё сердце в надежде на то, что его примут и не растопчут. но не всё и не всегда в этой жизни настолько просто. уинстон убедился в этом окончательно.

слёзы текут по его щекам и он, в каком-то смысле, рад им. уинстон надеется, что они облегчат его боль и помогут забыть того, ради кого он готов был перевернуть весь этот чертов мир, с его пороками и несовершенствами. глупо, конечно, но что ему ещё оставалось делать? надеяться на то, что алекс догонит его? уильямс не верил, что это возможно. ведь зачем ему такой, как он? мальчик с разбитым сердцем, болью в глазах и тоской по мёртвому парню. зачем ему такой, когда есть чарли. чарли, который идеален во всём.

уинстон спотыкается и почти падает, но успевает вовремя ухватиться за здание, мимо которого пробегал. он даже немного жалеет, что не упал и не ударился. сейчас уильямс был готов на любую физическую боль, лишь бы заглушить ту, что уже несколько месяцев жила в его душе.

уинстон оседает на асфальт и сжав голову в руках, кричит. громко и пронзительно, словно раненый зверь. людей на улице нет, но даже если бы и были, ему бы всё равно никто не сможет помочь. единственный, кто способен, находится далеко и уже давно забыл о нём. он, наверняка, сейчас целует чарли и улыбается ему той самой улыбкой, в которую уинстон влюбился и которую никогда не сможет забыть.

уильямс больше не кричит. просто сидит на асфальте и смотрит вдаль. мысли роятся в его голове, побуждая вернуться и бороться за своё счастье, но он даже не шевелится. бороться уже было поздно. уинстон упустил свой шанс ещё в тот день, когда разрешил алексу уйти из своей жизни. 

чёртов поход.  
чёртов клэй дженсен.  
чёртова ани ачола. 

к тому же, уинстон никогда и ни к чему никого не принуждал. и если алекс решил, что им не по пути, то так тому и быть. и плевать, что любовь к стэнделлу уничтожала его тело изнутри. уильямс не станет сопротивляться.

уинстон понимает, что и сам во всём виноват. надо было сразу всё рассказать алексу и, возможно, сейчас бы они сидели в кафе вместе. пили бы кофе, обсуждали всякие мелочи и смеялись с глупых шуток друг друга. а потом бы крепко обнимались, не в силах расстаться ни на минуту. но ничего этого уже не будет. уинстон отдал бы всё, что у него есть, лишь бы ещё раз поцеловать алекса. вот только стэнделл явно этого не захочет.

когда уильямс переводился в эту школу, он и не надеялся, что встретит здесь того, кого полюбит так сильно. уинстон шёл туда ради мести за монти, к которому тоже что-то испытывал. вот только то, что он чувствовал к алексу, было намного сильнее. стэнделл был так добр и нежен с ним, словно пытался показать, что не все парни такие грубые, как монти. уильямс никогда не встречал никого, кто был бы так бережен с ним. алекс был уникальным парнем, которого он, уинстон, по глупости упустил.

***

— твои родители точно не вернутся на выходные? — спросил алекс, когда уинстон привёл его в свою комнату. ему было слегка не по себе здесь и стэнделл надеялся, что это чувство исчезнет и он сможет хорошо провести время. — просто будет неловко, если они зайдут, а мы тут...

— не думаю, что они сильно этому удивятся. ты не первый, кого я привожу к себе. но, я надеюсь, что последний, — еле слышно прошептал уинстон и улыбнулся алексу. стэнделл всё расслышал и покраснел. он до сих пор не верил в то, что кто-то мог увлечься им. особенно уинстон, который выглядел, как чёртов аполлон. — а ты что, хотел заняться чем-то непристойным? — уильямс подмигнул алексу и положил ладони на его талию, притягивая к себе.

— об этом я и хотел поговорить. я... я не думаю, что готов сейчас к чему-то большему, — смущённо пробормотал алекс и прикусил губу. ему было неловко говорить об этом, но он должен. если сейчас всё не прояснить, то потом могут возникнуть проблемы, а алекс этого не хотел. — просто в прошлых отношениях я слишком торопился и это ни к чему хорошему не приводило. сейчас же мне хочется двигаться постепенно и я надеюсь, что это не станет проблемой.

— я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется. мне и без секса с тобой хорошо, — заверил алекса уинстон и, слегка наклонившись, накрыл его губы своими. стэнделл охотно ответил на поцелуй и запустил ладонь в кудряшки уильямса. — к тому же, нам и без этого будет чем заняться, — загадочно улыбнулся уинстон и провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке алекса.

***

уинстон больше не плачет. на его губах лёгкая улыбка, ведь воспоминания были так свежи и они хоть немного, но подняли ему настроение. однако длился этот эффект недолго и, вскоре, переживания снова нахлынули на него. сам не зная зачем, уинстон достаёт из кармана телефон и звонит алексу. он понимает, что это может стать самой большой ошибкой в его жизни, но не нажимает кнопку «отбой». просто ждёт, чтобы услышать его голос ещё раз.

— уинстон? что-то случилось? — голос алекса звучит встревоженно. так, будто ему и правда не плевать на его судьбу.

— я так хочу поцеловать тебя сейчас... — уильямс с трудом узнаёт свой голос, что неудивительно, после его криков.

— не уверен, что это возможно, в данный момент, — стэнделл нервничает и это слышно даже через трубку. уинстон хотел бы знать, что алекса так взволновало: его звонок или то, что их разговор мог услышать чарли.

— почему мы не можем вернуть всё назад? я... я так хочу быть рядом с тобой сейчас. просто позволь мне, алекс, — уильямс, словно в бреду, шепчет всё это и не в силах остановиться. не в силах осознать, что вряд ли что-то будет как раньше. он просто хочет и всё ещё верит в лучший исход.

— уинстон, это не...

даже не дослушав, уинстон отнимает телефон от уха и бросает как можно дальше. слёзы снова сотрясают его тело и уильямс кричит, не в силах больше терпеть эту боль. зря он позвонил. только ещё сильнее разбередил раны, нанесённые совсем недавно. и уинстон не уверен, что они когда-нибудь заживут.

сейчас ему хочется лишь одного: вернуть себе алекса. уткнуться носом в его мягкие волосы, крепко-крепко обнять и целовать до тех пор, пока им не понадобится воздух. и никогда, никогда не отпускать алекса.

но уинстон не может вернуть себе то, что больше ему не принадлежит.  
и, возможно, никогда и не принадлежало...


End file.
